


Bound in Matrimony

by Rabid-Bunny (rabid_bunny)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Wedding bondage is best bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_bunny/pseuds/Rabid-Bunny
Summary: "Mmm, what a dirty little bride I have"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anniversary gift to Mr. Cat (qwc), please enjoy~

Tend to the hearths, dust the corridor, triple-check the kitchen’s stock for the next evening’s banquet, trim the hedges and shine the chandelier but, under no circumstance, enter the young master’s bedchamber until it is time to retire for the evening. These were the orders Sebastian was given by Ciel. He was sure it was some sort of punishment for having laughed at the adorable blushing boy earlier in the afternoon. After Elizabeth made her way over to prod Ciel on the many wedding gowns she had recently picked out for herself, Sebastian couldn’t help but admire the young master’s reaction from a distance.  


Lizzy had been standing, holding a slim, white gown, cinched at the waist before her as she twirled from side to side. The ribbons that sashed through the silky material had Ciel’s cheeks involuntarily heating up when a subtle cough that was so obviously masking a chuckle came from the entrance of the room. Ciel turned to the intrusion, face immediately overtaken with irritance due to the boldness of his butler as Sebastian quickly made his exit.

The demon chuckled at the memory. Yes, this is definitely some sort of punishment. No matter, he was only instructed to refrain from seeing the little lord until bedtime which was now approaching. He gave a soft knock on the door before pushing it open, “Young master, it is now appro-”

“A-ah!” Ciel whipped around from his position in front of the floor length mirror, “Se-Sebastian!”

Sebastian stood in the doorway, face in shock and body unable to move, lest he break the mirage that must have been clouding his vision. There stood Ciel, face a red mess as his arms flew forward to attempt to hide the white dress that now adorned his small frame. Sebastian immediately recognized it as the gown that had Ciel’s cheeks tinted earlier as well. Ah, so this is what he has been up to.

Stepping into the room, he closed the door softly behind him.

“Wh-why are you here so suddenly!? I told you to not enter my chambers!” Ciel clutched at the silky material in his fumbling hands as he twisted the skirt of the dress, knees buckling into each other. 

Sebastian tilted his head to the side as he appraised the small boy, eyeing the cinched material that so perfectly hugged Ciel’s petite waist, the wide ribbon that wrapped around him and fell into a bow that cascaded down his behind. Tulle peeked out from beneath the dress, tickling the tops of Ciel’s toes. His shoulders that were exposed from the soft material that so elegantly draped off of them blushed right up as he choked on the proper curses to give his butler.

Sebastian approached the shocked earl, every detail of the image in front of him making him lose a bit more of his faux sanity. Lace patterns swirled around the bodice that clutched desperately onto the delicate ribcage, glistening silky gloves that rolled all the way up past Ciel’s elbows complementing the darling little bride’s choice of wear. The demon swallowed. He was an absolute dream.

“Ah, yes, and I have done just that my lord,” Sebastian now towered over Ciel, watching the little earl writhe in a mix of embarrassment and anger, “but, as you can see, it is now approaching your bedtime. Perhaps you were so caught up in other.. things, the time must have slipped your mind-”

“Do not insult me!”

“On the contrary, my lord,” he leaned down, taking a small gloved hand into one of his own, “I could never insult such a finely dressed lady-”

“You bastard-” Ciel pulled his hand from the Sebastian’s grip, only to be grabbed by his waist and wrenched into a strong grasp before a sultry kiss was planted upon his lips.

“Se..bastian! How dare you-”

Sebastian caressed Ciel’s middle, allowing his hands to slide up the slender spine, his fingers counting every ridge of lace, every curve of ribbon threaded through the elaborate corset there, “‘I do.’”

“Wh-what?!”

“These are the appropriate words that a bride is to say to her groom, are they not? A lifetime companion that you vow to belong to, through better or worse?” Sebastian pulled Ciel even closer, curving his back and dipping him down until dusty locks fell out of his bright face, nuzzling into his little lord’s neck, “After all, you are in a contract that bids you mine for forever on, young master,” Ciel shivered when he felt the smirk against his heated skin, “through better or worse.”

“Nn.. Do not compare such things. Filthy demon. Humans have fragile commitments that are built on nothing and can be destroyed just the same. Our contract is unlike that. You get what you desire whether I decide to stay or not. If you could tie me up and devour me whole now, you would do it because you are nothing more than an insatiable beast. Tch, I trust you the least of all-”

“Oh? Tie you up, you say?”

Before Ciel could respond, Sebastian had worked his fingers through the string tying together the bodice of the beautiful dress, tugging it completely free from the material, “You misunderstand the depth of a demon’s contract so please, allow me to elaborate.”

One moment, Ciel could feel the dress loosening around him and the next, his arms were wrenched behind his back and tightly bound from his elbows down to his wrists. Sebastian grabbed the struggling boy and swiftly carried him over to the bed before plopping him down on his front.

“My my, what a lovely bride you make, my lord. However, there is one very important piece to your magnificent ensemble that mustn’t be forgotten. I ask of your patience, I will return with it shortly… although I do not think you’ll be going anywhere even if you tried. Then, please excuse me.”

Ciel yelled after his butler as he struggled against the restraints, trying to slip his arms out of the silky gloves. Alas, his child-like strength was no match for that of a demon’s. Sebastian returned within a minute, holding up what seemed to be a beautiful bouquet of roses, both white and red, tied together with a delicate strap of lace.

“Every wedding gown must have a proper bouquet,” Sebastian climbed atop the bed, grabbing hold of Ciel’s jaw, turning the bouquet sideways to swiftly insert the bunched stems into his mouth, “and every pompous young master must have a proper gag.”

Ciel attempted to spit the bitter stems out before he felt skilled hands holding them in place, tying what was another lacy strap around his head to keep the bouquet steady. 

“There. Do keep in mind Lady Elizabeth is resting a few doors down the hall. We wouldn’t want her to hear you, now would we?” Ciel gasped against the bouquet when gloved hands slid beneath the wedding gown, pulling his hips high into the air. 

“I must say, you look like quite the treat,” Sebastian pulled on the restraints that bound Ciel’s arms, using his other hand to hike up the beautiful, lush skirt over lacy bloomers, “now what was it that you said about tying you up and devouring you whole?”

“ _Mmng!_ ” Ciel’s muffles only excited the demon even further as he wriggled his little bottom before Sebastian too and fro.

“Allow me to demonstrate, my lord, exactly what that would entail.”

Sebastian kissed the bare skin of Ciel’s exposed tail bone, slowly peeling off his bloomers to reveal a perfect, pert little bottom. Licking his lips, he prodded soft cheeks apart, trailing his mouth down between the crevice until he reached the delectable spot there. Ciel jerked forward, falling more onto his chest when he felt something slick against his entrance. 

Sebastian lapped at the tense muscle, circling the tip of his tongue around and around the tight ring before dipping it past the entrance. The boy was losing his mind, whimpering against his make-shift gag, tugging again on the restraints that now had the skin beneath his gloves striped with marks of resistance. He wanted so badly to touch himself, to grab Sebastian’s hair and push that wicked tongue further into him. But alas, he was bound and at the mercy of a demon who had nothing but time to play.

Sebastian gripped onto the bunched up dress with one hand, trailing his other around to softly touch and tease his bride’s aching erection.

“Is this all that you think our contract is, my lord? Me tying up your limbs and ‘devouring’ you whole? My, how very shallow.”

Ciel cried against the blossom of flowers between his teeth when Sebastian sunk the entirety of his tongue within him. The erotic flavor of his master caused him to groan, sending vibrations throughout Ciel’s body that had his cock dripping into the light grip his butler had around it. Sebastian twisted his tongue, massaging the pulsing walls as he slurped every bit of the rich flavor his young master supplied. Ciel curled his toes into the sheets, lifting his hips to begin a steady pace of sliding on and off his butler’s sloppy tongue, petals littering the bed with every thrust backward he gave. Sebastian had no restrain, holding the beautiful gown up with one hand while his other released the small cock to instead hold Ciel in place by his restraints. 

The small earl all but collapsed when he felt the cold, emptiness after Sebastian removed his tongue. The bow that adorned the gown bobbed to and fro as Ciel swayed his hips, begging silently for what they both knew he wanted. Sebastian smirked at the sight, pulling the helpless bride up to sit. More petals fluttered down from Ciel’s bouquet as he watched his cursed demon lie down on his back before his small waist was wrenched forward, dainty legs straddling the butler. Sebastian looked up at his work, dress gliding off of Ciel’s poked out chest to reveal two pink and erect little nipples, small legs wide and shaking with anticipation, soft cheeks blushed up with fervent want, aroused cock slipping up from beneath the tulle, dripping with need…

He reached down, releasing his own throbbing erection, sliding it right between Ciel’s luscious little cheeks.

“Tell me, young master, shall you stick with me through better or worse?” Ciel threw his head back when Sebastian grabbed his hips, thrusting against his entrance, “In sickness and health?” Another torturous shove had Ciel squeezing his thighs around his butler, “or, perhaps… till death do us part?”

Sebastian lifted the restrained bride of an earl, positioning him right atop his slick cock. The thick mass of his butler had Ciel squeezing his eyes shut when he felt the flush tip slide right past his entrance. He released the most delicious muffled scream as he slid all the way down to the hilt.

“Tell me, what gets you more excited, my lord, the thought of being my lifelong bride,” Sebastian held Ciel up just enough to slide out and slam back into the small body, “or having me deep inside of you?”

Ciel gurgled out mewls as Sebastian began grinding into him, his white gown fluttering out as his demon’s cock hit his prostate over and over again. Ciel’s restraints were held in a powerful grasp, the demon using them to bounce the child bride mercilessly up and down his length. He slid in and out of Ciel so easily, jerking up more and more into the tight cavern that wrapped so deliciously around him. The boy was so hot, so tight, sucking him in more with every thrust he gave, begging to be made a mess of. 

The feel of the demon’s girth that stretched him open so taut had Ciel pushing up on his knees, slamming what little weight he had back down onto Sebastian. The gown fell to pool at his waist, giving show to his protruding chest from his arms being tied so tightly behind him. 

“What a lewd little bride I have, sucking me in so desperately,” Ciel shivered out a cry, petals cascading down onto a broad chest when he felt a hand grasp his throbbing cock, “you are so deliciously tight for me, my lord.”

Sebastian strengthened his grip onto the boy’s restraints, his other hand sliding up and down his master’s small girth as he lifted Ciel up his length, jerking him back down repeatedly. The bed creaked with the force exerted, Ciel’s head falling back as he wailed against his make-shift gag, shuddering when Sebastian’s thumb circled his throbbing tip. It was so much, the feeling of being plunged into, being tied, gagged and completely defenseless… the feeling of being bound and devoured whole… Ciel let out a high pitched moan when slippery fingers glided beneath his short length, the beautiful bride jerking forward and tightening delectably all around Sebastian’s cock as he came hard and messily. 

The demon smirked, bringing his fingers up to clean the mess his little bride had made before slipping him off of his hardened length. Ciel watched Sebastian stand, leaning down to untie and remove the battered bouquet from his mouth. He gasped for air before suddenly being wrenched from the bed and placed down onto his knees. What with having his hands tied, he was still at the liberty and complete mercy of such an insatiable beast. Unsettled rose petals rained down onto Ciel, brushing his powdery soft skin as he looked up through lidded eyes.

A breathtaking sight, indeed. 

“I am going to gag you with something else now, my lord,” Sebastian pulled on Ciel’s chin, placing the still gasping mouth on the tip of his erection, “so please, do take good care of your groom.”

The mere size of Sebastian had Ciel groaning, drool dripping down his chin when his butler slid to the back of his throat. He relaxed his jaw, allowing his lewd desires to overtake him as he bobbed his head back and forth, slurping and sucking, desperately tasting the sultry lust that was his demon.

Sebastian released a growl from Ciel’s fervent actions, looking down at the bound up boy on his knees, white dress spilling off of his hips, bright eyes staring right up into his. The red and white fallen roses made a scattered show of enhancing the breathtaking beauty that was the child earl of Phantomhive. Sebastian buried his hands into dusty locks, “Very good, my lord,” pulling the tight throat further onto his length, “you’ve certainly gotten better at this. Perhaps I should ask for your hand more often.”

Ciel moaned, widening his mouth to slip his tongue around Sebastian’s cock, gliding up the nibble lightly on his dripping head before stuffing it all back into his mouth. Sebastian quaked, placing one hand underneath Ciel’s chin and the other on the back of his head before thrusting, steadily, into that hot and needy mouth. The dainty little bride wailed out in surprise but welcomed the action. He swallowed every inch back, his own cock hard again and dripping onto the carpet as his demon stared him in the eyes and repeatedly impaled that pretty little mouth. 

Sebastian squeezed Ciel’s jaw, forcing his mouth open as he came, plentifully, into the small cavern. Ciel stuck his tongue out, making a show of swallowing the sticky glaze before leaning forward to lap at Sebastian’s still engorged tip.

“Ngh- what a greedy little bride I have,” Sebastian scooped Ciel up, pulling him into his lap atop the bed before untying his arms. He peeled off the soiled ceremonial gloves, massaging lanky arms as he leaned forward to kiss the blushed up boy all over his face before pausing above his lips.

“May I?”

“May you what?”

“Kiss the bride?”

“Have you gone completely mad?”

A deep chuckle filled the bedchamber before Ciel was swept up into his butler’s grasp.

“Of course but only for my young master,” Sebastian dipped his tongue between Ciel’s parted lips, placing a soft kiss there along with a promised whisper, “that is… until death do us part.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Rabid-bunny.tumblr.com**


End file.
